¿Coincidencia o destino?
by BGQueen
Summary: Tony a sido secuestrado desde pequeño y siempre ha tenido la suerte de ser encontrado en el momento indicado, pero esto ya tiene harto a sus amigos más cercanos que viven con el miedo de que en algún momento no puedan encontrarlo a tiempo. Hay amor y tensión. Stony y Hulkeye principalmente, mención de Thorki.


Marvel no me pertenece ni nada que lleve su nombre. Aunque Stan Lee es mi Dios, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, la historia es mía nada más.

Usaré a los personajes de las películas ya que estoy más familiarizados con ellos. Gracias por leerlo.

* * *

-Tony esto ya es una tontería –reprendió una mujer pelirroja exaltada, leyendo las carpetas que llevaba en brazos.

-Dímelo a mí… es el tercero esta semana y esos inútiles aún no entienden que no deben de dañar mis autos, ¿qué no saben que no se dan en los árboles? Valen cientos de dólares… que probablemente tengo pero esa no es razón para tratar así a mis pobres niños –dijo Tony mientras tecleaba algunas cosas sobre la pantalla de su celular sin escuchar realmente lo que la mujer pelirroja decía-. Jarvis, dime la verdad, ¿sobrevivirá el pequeño azulito?

-Me temó que no señor, los daños son irreparables además de que el motor esta hecho un completo desastre. No hay probabilidad alguna de que vuelva a encender –respondió indiferente la voz computarizada que solía ser como el mejor amigo de Tony.

-Tony esto es serio, por una vez en tu vida: escúchame –exigió la mujer con la voz ahogada de enojo.

El hombre suspiro y dejo su teléfono a un lado, giro en la silla en la que estaba y miro a la bella mujer que lo miraba realmente molesta por su falta de interés y actitud infantil que tantas veces la volvía loca. Tony sacudió su camiseta negra desinteresado y bufo con el ceño fruncido esperando que hablara de una vez y lo dejará en paz.

-¿Qué sugieres Pepper? ¿Qué no vuelva a salir nunca jamás? Vamos, eso no va conmigo. Las fiestas no serían fiestas sin el gran Tony Stark. El mundo lo sabe, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé.

-No lo entiendes Tony… -comenzó Pepper dejando las carpetas que leía sobre la mesa junto al aparato que antes manipulaba Stark, masajeo lentamente sus sienes para tratar de relajarse-. Rhodey no puede cuidarte todo el tiempo, nadie puede. Todos tienen trabajo, incluso tú lo tienes aunque no hagas absolutamente nada –acusó Pepper dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a Tony-. Tú lo dijiste… ya van tres secuestros esta semana y ni siquiera vamos a la mitad de ella. Mira… -Tomo asiento frente a Tony y lo miro a los ojos, su rostro reflejaba sincera preocupación que logro captar la atención del hombre casi por completo-. Lo que menos deseo es que te lastimen o te pase algo.

-Oh, Pepper, eres tan tierna. No quieres que nadie lastime a tu querido amigo Tony… Jarvis anota en la lista de navidad de este año que a Pepper le tocará uno muy bueno –exclamó mirando el techo ganándose una sonrisa tenue por parte de la pelirroja. Tony nunca cambiaría.

-Anotado. ¿Algo más, señor?

-Uhmmm… claro, busca un auto exactamente igual al que esos bastardos destruyeron y cómpralo. –La voz sintetizada no dijo más y Tony supo enseguida que debía de estar haciendo lo que recién le había pedido. Sonrió, nadie era más confiable que Jarvis.

-Gracias por eso, Tony pero no es lo que quise decir…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No soy tu querido amigo Tony? –dijo Stark fingiendo indignación. Pepper no río, sólo forzó una sonrisa comprensiva, sabía que Tony actuaba así porque en realidad el tema del secuestro y su vida en peligro eran cosas de las que no le agradaba hablar. Para él eran simplemente sueños malos, pesadillas de las que despertaba gracias a Rhodey o su confiable guardaespaldas Happy. No eran más que pequeños obstáculos en su camino pero para Pepper era algo más. La vida de Tony estaba en juego y eso no le agradaba para nada.

-Necesitas ayuda. Protección extra –respondió Pepper volviendo a su postura profesional.

-Tengo a Happy – le recordó Tony reclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo fijamente.

-Lo sé, pero no puede cuidarte siempre, ese no es su trabajo Tony. Él te protege en las industrias Stark, aquí estás solo. En serio, Tony… necesitamos algo más.

-Bien, ¿qué sugiere, señorita Potts? –preguntó Tony mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Otro guardaespaldas, pero uno de tiempo completo –propuso Pepper con esa sonrisa que significaba que aquella era la mejor idea del mundo.

Tony torció la boca y soltó una leve risita-. Por supuesto que no, nadie puede estar en mi casa. Es mi casa, Pepper. Apenas y te dejó entrar a ti…

-Gracias, Tony –respondió antes de que el hombre terminará. Aquello le había ofendido un poco. Era prácticamente su niñera y única amiga real, era un insulto que él dudará de esa forma de ella.

-Sabes que no habló de eso –dijo Stark frunciendo el ceño, Pepper sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a ese inoportuno comentario.

-No sé de que hablas…

-Y luego dices que el inmaduro soy yo –atacó Tony haciendo un puchero indignado.

-Sigues siendo tú, Tony, pero no me pagas lo suficiente como para ser tu niñera –contraatacó la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona, Tony no dijo más sólo la miro ceñudo, la pelirroja había ganado por esa vez.

-Siempre se trata de dinero, me sorprendes Pepper.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas –murmuro la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y tomando las carpetas de nuevo para marcharse de ahí-. Voy a empezar a entrevistar posibles candidatos, el lunes a más tardar estará aquí para instalarse. Adiós Tony.

Pepper abandono el laboratorio de Tony y la música de AC/DC empezó a sonar seguidamente, el moreno suspiro derrotado. Lo que menos necesitaba era una niñera más que estuviera sobre él día y noche acosándolo, observando todo lo que hacía como si fuera un animal. Bueno, estaba harto de los burdos intentos de secuestro para quedarse con la empresa de su padre, con su fortuna o su gran y prodigioso cerebro pero eso no significaba que necesitaba que lo vigilaran como a un niño. Él no era un niño, era un adulto hecho y derecho, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y evaluar si algo le convenía o no. Nunca había sido un niño inocente o fácil de engañar, él era el que engañaba y jugaba con las mentes de los pobres que tenían la mala suerte de toparse con su persona, era demasiado listo como para ser timado o burlado.

-No necesito ninguna niñera. Soy un adulto, por todos los cielos. Puedo salir y hacer lo que se me dé la gana, nadie detiene a Tony Stark.

-Siento informarle, señor, que la señorita Potts me ordeno estrictamente no dejarlo salir de aquí solo o en estado de ebriedad –exclamo Jarvis de pronto.

-¿Y quién es tu dueño, ella o yo?

-Usted, señor.

-Muy bien, ¿y a quién vas a obedecer ahora? –preguntó Tony sabiendo la respuesta.

-A usted, señor.

-Bien, prepara el auto… no sé, el rojo. Voy a salir a despejarme y conocer lindas y dispuestas chica, lo quiero afuera en diez, Jarvis y si le dices de esto a Pepper prometo reprogramarte y ponerte dentro de esos siniestros juguetes parlantes. –Tony se levanto de un salto de la silla y con un ademan se despidió de Jarvis, sabiendo que él no podía verlo-. No me esperes despierto.

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

Steve Rogers trato de atravesar a la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor de la entrada de un exclusivo y privado bar al que había sido arrastrado hace unas horas por sus viejos amigos y compañeros de tropa cuando servía en el ejercito. Suspiro, en verdad extrañaba esos días en los que sentía que su vida tenía razón y objetivo, en los que defendía a su país con orgullo y valentía. Pero bueno, bien dicen que lo bueno nunca dura y el tenía que retirarse en algún momento de su vida. Apenas tenía unos veintiocho años, recién cumplidos por supuesto, y ya se sentía todo un veterano lleno de nostalgia. A veces concordaba con sus amigos cuando le decían que parecía un anciano cascarrabias.

Estiro su cuello para ver qué era lo que obstruía tanto la salida y sólo logro divisar algunas cabelleras, casi todas de mujer, y una de un hombre un poco bajito. '' ¿Algún famoso?'', pensó Rogers confundido y sin interés de ir a averiguarlo, ese tipo de cosas no eran lo suyo. A él, como buen soldado, le gustaba mantener un bajo perfil de todos en general, de esa forma era más fácil salir bien librado de cualquier situación y aunque él era un ex héroe de guerra prefería mantenerse inactivo siendo pacifista, aunque fuera algo irónico si se ponía a pensarlo bien. ¿Un soldado pacifista? Buena broma. Miro el reloj en su muñeca, no era tan tarde a decir verdad, aún le quedaba más o menos una hora para tomar algo e irse a su apartamento a dormir para la entrevista de trabajo que le aguardaba mañana por la tarde. Si sus cálculos no fallaban podría hacer todo eso con el tiempo justo.

Con una sonrisa tenue y una actitud más relaja se encamino a la barra para pedirle un simple whisky al hombre que atendía el lugar, fue cuestión de minutos para que Steve tuviera su bebida en las manos y pudiera disfrutarla en paz. Dio un trago muy corto.

-¿Le pasa algo a la bebida? –preguntó de pronto el hombre que atendía a Steve.

-¿Eh? Oh, no, está muy buena es sólo que el alcohol no suele hacerme ningún efecto así que prefiero beberlo despacio –respondió amablemente Rogers, el barman sólo sonrío.

-Menos mal, es mi última noche aquí y pensé que había cometido algún error o algo… a veces confundo los pedidos, lo bueno es que al jefe le agrado y finge no darse cuenta –comentó el barman tranquilamente, inclinándose sobre la barra para acomodarse mejor.

-Debe ser mucho trabajo estar aquí –dijo Steve sintiéndose más cómodo en el lugar. Al menos ya no estaba solo.

-No mucho, además vale la pena –señalo con la punta de su nariz una copa de vidrio llena de billetes-. Las propinas son muy buenas, es una pena que ya no las vaya a recibir, con ellas en un mes logre comprar mi primer auto.

-Dijiste que ya no trabajaras aquí, ¿a qué se debe? Si no es indiscreción preguntar, claro –preguntó Steve en ese especial tono de niño educado y tímido que tenía.

-Para nada, renuncie a decir verdad. Demasiadas horas y aunque la paga es buena, quisiera trabajar en un lugar donde el olor a alcohol no estuviera presente siempre. Creo que he perdido el olfato o algo así por culpa de eso…

Ambos hombres rieron ante aquella inocente broma y continuaron hablando de nada en especial, haciendo una que otra broma y conociéndose un poco más. Steve estaba encantado por lo hablador y elocuente que había resultado aquel hombre, tan extrovertido y ocurrente que le sacaba risas sinceras y felices a Steve tras cada broma. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía del todo cómodo y seguro con nadie, sabía que eso se debía a los estragos y recuerdos que guardaba de su período en la guerra y que, sabía bien, jamás podría borrar del todo. Aún después de seis meses las pesadillas seguían atacándolo de vez en cuando impidiéndole dormir o incluso tener una noche en paz consigo mismo. Había tantas caras que jamás podría ver otra vez y tantos amigos que había perdido cumpliendo su deber que cada día parecía ser interminable y a herida dentro del él crecía un poco más hasta ser insoportable. Sabía lo que le esperaba cuando fue reclutado, lo sabía bien, todos se lo habían dicho y él, terco como una mula, les había dejado en claro que era lo que quería y no se echaría hacía atrás nunca. Porque era su decisión, sólo suya.

Los minutos se volvieron horas y Steve no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado por la idea de irse, ¿pero qué más le quedaba? Él tenía un compromiso que debía cumplir. Se levanto de la barra y se despidió con una amable sonrisa del barman, prometiéndole que cuando ambos estuvieran bien instalados en sus nuevos empleos se reunieran y continuaran aquella amena plática.

-Oh, cielos, lo olvide por completo –murmuro el barman golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano, miro a Steve y le sonrió extendiéndole su mano derecha-. Clint Barton, un gusto.

-Claro. –Steve sonrió amablemente y estrecho la mano de Clint-. Steve Rogers, el gusto es mío. Gracias por todo –levanto el humilde vaso de plástico en el que Clint había puesto su bebida sin terminar para que pudiera llevársela, inclino su cabeza en un mudo gracias y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Pero este no era el día de Steve. Un hombre bajito choco contra su pecho haciendo que la bebida que llevaba en la mano se derramara sobre ambos manchando la playera blanca y perfectamente lisa que llevaba Steve. El rubio sacudió su camisa para despegarla de su cuerpo y maldijo en voz baja. Era su camisa favorita.

-Hey, fíjate por dónde vas amigo, esta ropa cuesta más que este barsucho de cuarta –exclamó furioso alguien frente a él.

Steve levanto su rostro dispuesto a responderle a aquel arrogante hombre y pedirle que se disculpara por haberlo, literalmente, tacleado de esa forma pero no pudo, frente a él estaba el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto jamás, era la definición de perfecto y glamoroso por donde lo viera, y vaya que lo estaba viendo. El hombre de cabello castaño acomodo su ropa y miro a Steve prácticamente babear por él, sonrió autosuficiente y se acerco al rubio que seguidamente retrocedió un paso intimidado. El castaño río divertido y paso su mano por el ancho pecho del ex soldado, gozando internamente del nerviosismo y rubor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Steve. Bajo su mano poco a poco hasta colocarla en la orilla del pantalón del soldado, tiro de ella y se acerco al rostro del rubio hasta apenas rozar la punta de su nariz con la del otro. Steve se estremeció y reprimió internamente por los pensamientos nada propios de él que atacaban su mente sobre las distintas formas que había de someter a aquel hermoso castaño que trataba de seducirlo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, rubio. Nadie arruina la ropa de Tony –murmuro el hombre casi tocando sus labios para después echarse a reír como loco e alejarse del rubio hasta dejarlo completamente solo.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué no lo había alejado cuándo pudo? Era obvio que el castaño estaba ebrio y Steve era al menos diez veces más fuerte que él… no había razón para no alejarse. Pero, y debía admitirlo, se había quedado congelado ante los fuertes y profundos ojos que el castaño poseía. Nunca había visto unos más perfectos que esos. Nunca.

Una hora después Steve ya se encontraba duchado y tumbado sobre su cama en su pequeño apartamento mirando fijamente la tarjeta que había recibido hace unas horas de una amable mujer ofreciéndole un trabajo que era relativamente fácil para él. Aunque no le agradaba la idea del todo el suelo era justo y no tenía que hacer casi nada. Era una ganga y no iba a desaprovecharla.

-Industrias Stark… -murmuro Steve antes de empezar a quedarse dormido-. Suena… prometedor.

Lo único que el joven soldado esperaba es que la imagen de aquel hombre de cabello castaño y ojos hermosos desapareciera de su cabeza por la mañana. No tenía tiempo para distraerse con un enamoramiento juvenil, además: _él no era gay._

* * *

¿REVIWES?


End file.
